1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing position information of mobile user terminals in a portable voice and data wireless communications network, such as an ad-hoc wireless communications network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for computing the location of a mobile terminal in a wireless communications network, such as an ad-hoc terrestrial wireless communications network, based on estimated distances from a user terminal to a plurality of portable terrestrial reference terminals. If the terrestrial reference terminals contain latitude, longitude, and altitude location, the absolute location of the user terminal may be determined, otherwise a relative location may be determined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications networks, such as mobile wireless telephone networks, have become increasingly prevalent over the past decade. These wireless communications networks are commonly referred to as “cellular networks”, because the network infrastructure is arranged to divide the service area into a plurality of regions called “cells”. A terrestrial cellular network includes a plurality of interconnected base stations, or base nodes, that are distributed geographically at designated locations throughout the service area. Each base node includes one or more transceivers that are capable of transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, such as radio frequency (RF) communications signals, to and from mobile user nodes, such as wireless telephones, located within the coverage area. The communications signals include, for example, voice data that has been modulated according to a desired modulation technique and transmitted as data packets. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, network nodes transmit and receive data packet communications in a multiplexed format, such as time-division multiple access (TDMA) format, code-division multiple access (CDMA) format, or frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) format, which enables a single transceiver at the base node to communicate simultaneously with several mobile nodes in its coverage area.
In recent years, a type of mobile communications network known as an “ad-hoc” network has been developed for use by the military. In this type of network, each mobile node is capable of operating as a base station or router for the other mobile nodes, thus eliminating the need for a fixed infrastructure of base stations. Details of an ad-hoc network are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,322 to Mayor, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
More sophisticated ad-hoc networks are also being developed which, in addition to enabling mobile nodes to communicate with each other as in a conventional ad-hoc network, further enable the mobile nodes to access a fixed network and thus communicate with other mobile nodes, such as those on the public switched telephone network (PSTN), and on other networks such as the Internet. Details of these advanced types of ad-hoc networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,650 entitled “Ad Hoc Peer-to-Peer Mobile Radio Access System Interfaced to the PSTN and Cellular Networks”, issued on Jul. 4, 2006, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,165 entitled “Time Division Protocol for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer Radio Network Having Coordinating Channel Access to Shared Parallel Data Channels with Separate Reservation Channel”, issued on Oct. 19, 2004, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,839 entitled “Prioritized-Routing for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer, Mobile Radio Access System”, granted on Mar. 29, 2005, the entire content of each application being incorporated herein by reference.
In either conventional wireless communications networks, or in ad-hoc wireless communications networks, it may be necessary or desirable for a mobile node to be capable of knowing or determining its geographic location. Details of location determining services and techniques for wireless communications networks are described in a Nokia White Paper entitled “Mobile Location Services”, the entire content of which being incorporated herein by reference.
In particular, the Nokia document states that location identification services are currently provided in wireless communications networks based on three major technologies. One of these technologies uses cell identification combined with Round Trip Time (RTT), Timing Advance (TA) and Measured Signal level (RX level), Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA) and Angle of Arrival (AOA) techniques, the details of which can be appreciated by one skilled in the art. A second technology uses cellular signal timing based methods for code division multiple access (CDMA) and wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA). The third technology described in the Nokia document employs Global Positioning System (GPS) techniques.
Another list of methods and techniques currently used in the wireless communications industry for providing location services is presented in an article by DISPATCH Monthly entitled “E911 Location Technologies”, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. Although the GPS technique is the last technique mentioned in this list, it generally is viewed as being more accurate than all other methods listed. Further details and descriptions of GPS based methods are set forth in a publication by J. J. Spilker Jr. entitled “Satellite Constellation and Geometric Dilution of Precision” in “GPS—Theory and Applications”, American Institute of Astronautics, Inc., 1996, also in a publication by P. Axelrad et al. entitled “GPS Navigation Algorithms” in “GPS—Theory and Applications”, American Institute of Astronautics, Inc., 1996, also in a publication by Bradford W. Parkinson entitled “GPS Error Analysis” in “GPS—Theory and Applications”, American Institute of Astronautics, 1996, and in a publication by N. Ashby et al. Entitled “Introduction to Relativistic Effects on the Global Positioning System” in “GPS—Theory and Applications”, American Institute of Astronautics, 1996, the entire contents of each of these publications being incorporated herein by reference.
Despite the fact that the GPS technique has been in use for a considerable period of time and most of the world's navigation relies on this technique, the GPS technique is very susceptible to errors in measurement. Therefore, the GPS technique is capable of providing location determination results with very high accuracy only after performing a relative large number of measurements to remove such errors. A description of the shortcomings of GPS is set forth in a document by the Institute For Mathematics and its Applications (IMA) entitled “Mathematical Challenges in Global Positioning Systems (GPS)”, the entire content of which being incorporated herein by reference. Certain other tests also demonstrate that the GPS technique is unsuitable for terrestrial-based networks.
In addition, other methods and techniques which do not use GPS satellites for determining mobile station locations in a wireless communications network typically require that the signal from the mobile station be received by at least two cell sites that can measure and process the delay between signal arrivals, identify the direction of the signal based on “path signature” and determine the distance between the mobile station and the cell towers.
In all of these methods, the processing of the information is executed in a designated central processing unit (CPU) which is typically located at a cell tower next to the base station (BTS). Also, most of these methods were designed to comply with E911 requirements without requiring that excessive modifications be made to existing wireless communications systems. Examples of other location determining techniques are set forth in a document by Wendy J Woodbury Straight entitled “Exploring a New Reference System”, and in a document entitled “An Introduction to SnapTrac Server-Aided GPS Technology”, the entire contents of each of these documents being incorporated herein by reference.
To overcome the above issues with determining location information, ad-hoc networks are being developed which do not require either the use of satellites or a centralized computing facility for determining location information. Further details of such ad-hoc networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,545 entitled “A System and Method for Computing the Location of a Mobile Terminal in a Wireless Communications Network”, issued on Apr. 27, 2004, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Additionally, ad-hoc networks can be developed which utilize non-fixed, or movable infrastructure components which can provide a user with an absolute geographic location. Further details of networks using movable access points and repeaters for minimizing coverage and capacity constraints are described in U.S. patent application publication No. 20030091010A1 entitled “Movable Access Points and Repeaters for Minimizing Coverage and Capacity Constraints in a Wireless Communications Network and a Method for Using the Same”, filed Aug. 15, 2001, the entire content being incorporated herein by reference.
The publications discussed above generally relate to mobile networks that connect to a permanent fixed network where location information is presented as absolute locations. However, as can be appreciated from the patent applications referenced above, temporary ad-hoc networks do not necessarily have the same requirements. Therefore, a need exists for a portable, easily deployed, self-contained ad-hoc network system where relative location detection is desired. The relative location may be in addition to, or in replacement of absolute geo-location.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system and method for easily determining the relative location of a mobile node in a portable wireless communications network that substantially eliminates the drawbacks associated with fixed infrastructures.